Rain and Warmth
by BloodAndBullets
Summary: [Drabble] Domestic!AU. The rains were pouring hard and Kaname was all Zero needed to get warm. [Contains Fluff.]


****It was nearing three in the afternoon when the front door of a small apartment flew open and in came a silver-haired man soaked to the brink of his trench coat. He dropped all of his bags near the coatrack and daftly removed the scarf around his neck as he flipped the light on the cozy apartment. Kaname stepped outside of his room, sarcasm lacing his velvety voice, "Well, aren't you a _little_ wet this afternoon?" he emphasized on the word "little" and the frown on Zero's lips grew as he stood there staring at the man with angry eyes. Kaname's smirk grew wider, buttoning up his shirt as he approached the man in fluid steps.

"I told you to bring an umbrella"

He brushed back those slick silver bangs and cupped both of Zero's cold cheeks with his warm hands. "Welcome home", he greeted before kissing the boy's quivering lips. Zero's eyes fluttered shut at the contact, and he held unto those gentle hands as he gasped; both from the cold and from the tongue that dared to enter his mouth. Their teeth clashed and their noses bumped as Kaname kissed him deeper, molding their mouths with expert ease as he barely kept Zero to his feet, who was by now, trembling and gasping for air. He pulled back, satisfied to see the boy with flushed cheeks and swollen lips. Kaname kissed him once more before ruffling Zero's wet hair.

"Try listening to me for once," Oh sure. Kaname knows best.

Zero heaved a sigh before nodding his head hesitantly. Kaname just winked at him.

After getting rid of his soaked clothes and changing into a pair of sweatpants and a sweater, Zero found himself kneeling dutifully in front of Kaname while getting his hair dried. The scowl on his face was long gone, and was soon replaced with a small smile when he felt Kaname's fingers on his hair, working on those moonlit tresses as he laughed softly when Kaname rubbed a bit too hard. "How was work?" Kaname asked, his fingers lifting Zero's chin up so he could wipe his face, "T'was fine…I guess, 'til this rain came pouring" Zero answered with a quick glare to the window; the rain wasn't going to stop anytime soon, and the clouds that brought it looked pretty damn heavy.

"And how was work? No patients trying to get down on your pants?" It was a joke. Zero made a joke. Kaname laughed softly and resumed his work on drying Zero's hair. "E.R. duties are tough…and no, they weren't. None of them were"

"It was a joke, you know" Zero flushed a bit uncharacteristically, and he held unto Kaname's knees as he felt those hands work. Closing his eyes, he merely felt himself being lifted up to his knees when a kiss was placed on his forehead, "All dry" Kaname announced a moment later, smiling at how adorable his boyfriend looked with his messy hair sticking at all directions. Zero blinked and his blush deepened when Kaname grabbed him by the waist as he placed him on the couch, giving him a warm blanket before he stood up.

"Stay here. I'll make us something to drink" he said briefly after placing a tender kiss to Zero's lips, who in return, nodded obediently and curled himself on the couch. Left in silence, Zero wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, and the distinct smell that was purely Kaname flooded his senses.

_Spring rain and freshly cut roses._

Zero brought the blanket close to his nose and sighed, deep in thought on how his life managed to take a turn and ended up colliding with Kaname's. If it weren't for that same, rainy afternoon 3 years ago, he would've never met the doctor who had prescribed him steroids instead of sleeping pills. "I'm very sorry for the mistake" he remembered Kaname stuttering and losing his cool, "Medical malpractice" Zero warned, but his laugh turned everything upside down, "Are you new? No worries though, I won't tell anyone about this incident" he asked, and he could've sworn that Kaname's eyes brightened the moment he smiled at him.

"Just nervous" the young doctor smiled apprehensively. The blush on his cheeks was a spectacle in itself. And after 2 years of get-together, a kiss and exchange of three words, here they were living under the same roof. The convincing part was hard at first, but after a series of promises and a wonderful night to match, Zero smiled; breathtaking and beautiful. Kaname simply fell in love again.

Zero smiled at the memory and Kaname reappeared before him after a few minutes, carrying two colored mugs, one silver, and the other a shade of burgundy with hot, steaming cocoa plus a dash of cream on the top. Zero smiled appreciatively as Kaname slipped in beside him, squeezing their forms together at the small blanket Kaname had provided earlier. The taller man kissed Zero's forehead lovingly, smiling at the little burst of colors that reflected on Zero's amethyst eyes, "I love you" he said without batting an eyelash.

Zero chuckled, his fingers running through Kaname's soft locks, "I love you too"

Settling their mugs down, their eyes lock, and their lips connected like magnets as the rain still poured outside their window. Zero hugged Kaname closer, his eyebrows furrowing when he felt fingers skim down his back, past his waist to settle on his hips. Kaname smiled; his lips leaving Zero's to mark a trail down his neck, nipping and biting at the soft flesh hidden underneath his sweater. They pulled away, and Kaname brought Zero closer, placing him in between his legs as he perched his chin on his shoulder. Zero laughed for the nth time that day.

"Warm?" Kaname asked, taking a sip from his cocoa before placing the mug down to the table beside him. Zero hummed and took the opportunity in kissing Kaname's slightly parted lips before leaning to his lover's shoulder, "I am now"


End file.
